


[Podfic] Keep On (Loving You)

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex in a spaceship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: reysrose's story read aloud:“How d’you want it, my love?”Rey chases the ghost of Rose’s breath on her lips with a faint whimper. Around Rose, the air seems to shiver.“Dirty.”





	[Podfic] Keep On (Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep On (Loving You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095252) by [reysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose). 



> At the time I recorded this story, reysrose was going by the username petalclaws, so that's what's on the podfic. Thanks to reysrose for permission to podfic and, as always, to paraka for hosting my files.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarWars/Keep%20On%20\(Loving%20You\).mp3) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 7:45 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
